The present invention relates to devices for collecting body fluids from a patient.
Before the present invention, a number of collection bags have been proposed to receive urine from a patient. A catheter is placed in the patient such that it communicates with the patient's bladder, and during catheterization urine drains from the bladder through the catheter and a drainage tube to the collection bag for retention therein. Such systems should be closed to the atmosphere to minimize the possibility of contamination. Nonetheless, a persistent problem has been found in that the collected urine in the bag may become contaminated, resulting in possible undesired retrograde bacteria movement through the system to the bladder of the patient.